


"THE TRIANGLE MURDERS" CASE

by sallyatoyota



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness, Other, Tragedy, Vietnamese fic, mild violence, tiếng việt
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyatoyota/pseuds/sallyatoyota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Đã bao lâu kể từ cái đêm định mệnh ấy...? </p><p>Một tuần... một tháng... một năm?</p><p>Cái cảm giác mất đi một nửa linh hồn chẳng thể nào bị xóa nhòa bởi thời gian được.</p><p>***</p><p>Một thế giới mà con quỷ gây ra tận thế không một ai biết đến.</p><p>... Có thật vậy không?</p><p> </p><p>A Vietnamese fic.</p><p>Based on starfleetrambo's The Triangle Murders or Crime AU & "S L E E P | Gravity Falls" (TheEclipseOfBreak - youtube)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [THE TRIANGLE MURDERS - AFTERNATH]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bản quyền thuộc về page "Gravity Falls-Giải mã bí ẩn"
> 
> facebook.com/gravityfallsjournal13

[GF fanfic]  


SDUW RQH - HSLORJXH  


[THE TRIANGLE MURDERS - AFTERNATH]

(Dựa trên AU cùng tên do sfr sáng tạo và headcannon của fan)

CẢNH BÁO: Mild Violence, Mental Illness, Gory.

.  
.  
.

Đã bao lâu kể từ cái đêm định mệnh ấy...?

Một tuần... một tháng... một năm?

Cái cảm giác mất đi một nửa linh hồn chẳng thể nào bị xóa nhòa bởi thời gian được.

Mabel liếc nhìn bài báo đóng khung trên tường với vẻ mặt khó chịu.

Nếu không phải cục trưởng đem nó đi ép khung rồi bảo cô treo trên đó, thì chắc cô đã không phải tránh phòng khách của chính mình như tránh bệnh dịch.

Dòng chữ màu đỏ, được in bằng chữ hoa của một tờ báo tội phạm có tiếng như chế nhạo cô:

"BẮT ĐƯỢC KẺ SÁT NHÂN "TAM GIÁC" HÀNG LOẠT: "DIPPER" PINES"

***

Trong suốt thời gian làm cảnh sát, chưa bao giờ Mabel cảm thấy sợ.

Đúng, những phi vụ nguy hiểm có thể khiến cô hồi hộp, còn lại là đều mong chờ, nỗ lực, đợi tới thời khắc bắt được kẻ chủ mưu. Nó là một cảm giác sung sướng mà công lí mang lại.

Cho tới cái đêm đó.

"Pines, cô nên hết sức thận trọng, theo tin báo lại thì chính là kẻ sát nhân đó."

"Vâng thưa sếp, dù chuyện gì xảy ra, em cũng sẽ quyết bắt hắn, trả lại công bằng cho những người vô tội mà hắn giết."

Chính xác hơn là 6 tháng 13 ngày.

***

Hồ sơ còn lại của tử tội Dipper Pines được chuyển tới, nhưng Mabel không hề muốn mở ra.

Nhớ lại những lần nghỉ hè ở thị trấn đó, Mabel lúc nào cũng xung phong dỡ đồ ra đầu tiên, cô thích nhất cái lúc khi lớp băng dính bong ra, mở nắp sẽ thấy được vật gì bên trong. Nó như là mở quà vậy, ngoại trừ việc-

"Mabel, chị biết sẵn bên trong có gì mà" 

Dipper cau mày, chỉnh lại cái mũ lưỡi chai quen thuộc.

"Vẫn vui mà. Ai như em, cứ ôm khư khư cái túi. Có sao đâu nếu chị biết chút bí mật của em?"

"Nhưng mà chị đâu có giữ bí mật tốt đâu."

Nắng mùa hạ rọi vào căn phòng gác mái, chiếu sáng nụ cười trên môi cậu bé.

Lắc đầu khỏi những kí ức giờ như cứa vào lòng đó, Mabel xé lớp băng dính của một cái thùng rất to.

"Băng...?" À phải, một tháng sau khi... cái đêm đó, Dipper bị chuyển tới trại tâm thần để giám định. Chắc là bên đó đã quay lại những cuộc phỏng vấn.

Từng chồng băng xếp ngay ngắn với số thứ tự và các ngày ghi đầy đủ bên mép.

Mabel nhìn cái đầu băng của mình.

***

Ngày 18/6.

Thẩm vấn tử tội Dipper Pines lần đầu tiên.

Một căn phòng màu trắng, ở giữa... chính là chàng trai ấy, ngồi trên một chiếc ghế sắt, mắt nhìn ra của sổ.

"Cậu Pines?"

"..."

"Cậu ổn chứ?"

"Ổn, với một kẻ giết người hàng loạt."

"Tại sao cậu lại giết họ?"

"Tin hay không thì tùy, nhưng người giết họ không phải tôi."

"Vậy thì là ai?"

Dipper giương đôi mắt nâu nhìn trực tiếp vào camera:

"Là một con quỷ hình tam giác."

***

Ngày 25/6

"Tại sao lại là hình tam giác?"

"Vì hắn thích thế."

"Tại sao lại tấn công người vô tội?"

"Hắn thầy điều đó thú vị."

"Tại sao lại chặt chém họ một cách dã man như vậy?"

"Hắn muốn tôi ghi nhớ cái cảm giác tự mình làm hại một ai đấy thật lâu trong người."

***

Ngày 28/6

"Cậu Pines, cậu đã nói với chúng tôi 10 ngày nay rằng một con quỷ khiến cậu làm thế rồi. Cậu nghĩ chúng tôi tin được sao?"

"Vậy thì tại sao lại cho tôi vào trại tâm thần? Đừng nghĩ tôi không biết: thuốc, trị liệu, mọi cách... tôi đều đã trải qua rồi. Tôi hiểu quá rõ cách làm việc với bệnh nhân thần kinh là như thế nào."

"..."

"Cũng không trách được." Dipper nhìn ra cửa sổ. Ánh sáng không đọng lại nổi trên đôi mắt thâm quầng. "Lắm lúc tôi cũng nghĩ mình trở nên giống hắn, với một cơn điên loạn hằn sâu tiềm thức."

***

Ngày 1/7

"...Tại sao cậu không chống lại con quỷ đó?"

"Việc đầu tiên tôi nghĩ đến là nói chuyện với gia đình. Ôi chà..." Dipper cười chế giễu "Đoán là mấy cái đấy nhà trường chẳng hề dạy rõ là không được nói với bố mẹ rằng mình nghe thấy giọng nói trong đầu nhỉ? Họ lập tức đưa tôi đi khám, trị liệu một đống các thứ thuốc. Có hắn trong đầu làm như là chưa đủ vậy. Mabel cũng không..." Ngừng lại.

"Chúng tôi có biết về việc này. Nhưng sau đợt trị liệu và chẩn đoán đó, kết quả trả lại là cậu hoàn toàn bình thường. Và lần này cũng thế."

"Tất nhiên rồi. Vì tôi có bị làm sao đâu. Ít nhất là cái "thân xác" này." Tay vung vẩy như thể đang bắt chước dáng điệu của ai đó. 

"Sau đó thì cũng có thương lượng với hắn. Hắn là một kẻ bẩn tính. Đe dọa tới Mabel-"

(Tim của Mabel nhảy lên một nhịp)

"-dọa giết chị ấy. Bằng rìu, như thế này." Dipper làm động tác vung tay "Mà chắc nói"dọa" cũng không đúng, vì hắn hoàn toàn có khả năng làm được như thế."

***

Ngày 5/7

"Từ khi nào cậu có con quỷ này?"

"..."

"Dipper?"

"Ồ xin lỗi, tôi không chú ý" Dipper hướng tầm mắt của mình quay về camera. "Tại hắn đang lải nhải với cái giọng the thé đó nên khá khó để tập trung nói chuyện với người khác."

"Lúc nào cậu cũng nghe thấy hắn ư?"

"Không, có lúc hắn hét, hoặc rủ rỉ vào tai, toàn mấy câu mà người ta không muốn tưởng tượng ra tí nào. Có lúc hắn lại rất im- không, do tôi bắt hắn phải im được, là lúc có Mabel ở cạnh."

***

Mabel dừng băng lại, đứng dậy lấy cốc nước để ngăn cơn nghẹn ở cổ.

Năm hai người 22 tuổi, sau khi tốt nghiệp đại học, Mabel đăng kí vào cảnh sát và trở thành điều tra viên của CIA, trong khi Dipper quay về thị trấn Gravity Falls để nghiên cứu địa chất và làm tay trái nghề viết báo. Cả hai không gặp nhau thường xuyên như trước

Năm 25 tuổi, Dipper bị bắt vì tội giết người hàng loạt.

***

Ngày 15/7

"Theo như báo cáo, cậu giết họ bằng rất nhiều dụng cụ: từ dùng rìu, dao làm bếp cho tới cả cuốc leo núi, đá nhọn,... nhưng lần nào cậu cũng chém khúc hoặc lấy đi một bộ phận nào đó, như mắt hay tay. Sao? Con quỷ của cậu thích thế ư?"

"Một phần. Làm vậy máu của nạn nhân sẽ dính trên người tôi nhiều hơn. Tôi không bao giờ dùng súng mà, phải không? Hắn muốn tôi khi tỉnh dậy phải nhớ lấy cái mùi máu đó, dù cho bao lần có chạy trốn, có rửa sạch cũng không phai đi được." Hai bả vai của Dipper gầy rộc hẳn đi.

"Nói đến chạy trốn, theo như báo cáo thì trong suốt 3 năm phạm tội liên tiếp của mình, cậu chưa một lần nào để bị bắt. Nhưng với đặc vụ Mabel, cậu đứng yên tại chỗ, ném cả vũ khí xuống đất và cho hai tay vào còng một cách tự nguyện. Vì hai người là chị em?"

"... Mabel sẽ xem những cuộn băng này chứ?"

"Có thể."

"Vậy ngài có tính đến rằng chị ấy sẽ tức giận không mà hỏi như vậy? Chị ấy chưa bao giờ muốn sự thương hại của ai cả, kể cả là từ em trai mình đi nữa." Ánh mắt Dipper tỏ ý không vui.

"Vì hành động của cậu quá bất ngờ, chúng tôi không đoán trước được, nên dù thế nào, đây cũng là trường hợp đặc biệt. Chúng tôi muốn biết rõ ngọn ngành."

"... Hắn không thể làm hại chị ấy vì chúng tôi có thỏa thuận với nhau. Với những người khác, hắn sẽ sử dụng đôi tay này để hại."

" Vậy "Hắn" này liệu có cái tên không vậy?"

"...Bill Cipher."

***

Ngày 23/7

"Làm sao cậu thoát khỏi hiện trường án mạng nhanh như vậy?"

"Hắn ta là người của nơi đó." Dipper ho vài cái. "Và đoán là nhà nghiên cứu địa chất cũng có thể giúp cho một kẻ giết người. Ở đó cũng có nhiều đường hầm bí mật. Hi vọng người dân có thể đào sâu khám phá những cho đó thêm hộ tôi."

"Họ sẽ không bao giờ muốn tới chỗ một kẻ giết người đã đi qua."

"... Đúng rồi nhỉ." Dipper cười khô khan.

***

Ngày 1/8

"13 chứ không phải 3."

"Hả?"

(Lần đầu tiên trong 2 tháng phỏng vấn liên tiếp Dipper mở mồm nói đầu tiên.)

"13 năm là thời gian hắn ở trong cơ thể tôi. Lần đầu tiên tôi giết người là năm 12 tuổi. Cái xác chắc đã không còn nữa. Rơi xuống thác Gravity Falls mà."

"Tại sao cậu không ghi điều này trong báo cáo?"

"Báo cáo là ghi lại những gì mình nhớ." Dipper lại nhìn vào khoảng không vô tận. "Nhưng đây lại là một cơn ác mộng mà ai cũng quên đi ngay khi họ tỉnh dậy."

***

Ngày 15/8

"Trông cậu gầy hẳn đi đấy." 

"..."

*** 

Ngày 20/8 

"Nhiều lúc tôi tự hỏi có phải mình vốn là kẻ không bình thường như hắn không. Có điều tôi là người, còn hắn thật sự là quỷ."

***

Ngày 25/8

"Tôi đoán là mình đã bỏ cuộc. Tôi đồng ý để cho bản thân hành động theo ý của hắn. Ít nhất là một con rối thì vẫn khá hơn là phản kháng lại. Cho tới khi tôi thấy sự quyết tâm trong mắt Mabel."

***

Ngày 30/8

"..."

"Sao ngài không nói gì?"

"Tôi đoán là cậu sẽ lại độc thoại như mấy ngày trước nên..."

"À... khá là khó để giữ lại trong lòng trong mấy ngày cuối mà." 

"... Hiện giờ vẫn chưa có bằng chứng chứng minh cậu không phải bị tâm thần nên-"

"Lệnh vẫn được thi hành chứ? May quá." Dipper thở phào, cười như trút được gánh nặng.

"Tại sao vậy?"

"Ngài rất thích hỏi mấy câu "tại sao" nhỉ? Phải nói sao nhỉ? Nói muốn chết thì là trái với lòng mình - ai mà chả sợ chết. Cái chết nó đến nhanh lắm. Đúng hơn thì người ta sợ cái khoảnh khắc không còn biết gì sau khi chết. Nếu đã không sợ cái không gian trống rỗng đó thì gì cũng được. Nhưng vẫn cần một cú hích, và đó là niềm vinh hạnh của tôi khi được chính chị gái mình tiếp sức để qua cái giới hạn đó."

(Máu vương vãi khắp nơi.

Đứng giữa bãi xác người là một chàng trai tóc nâu với nụ cười vẫn như nắng nùa hạ.

"Là em, Mabel ạ."

Mũi súng rung bần bật. 

"Đã luôn luôn là em rồi.")

"Ngăn lại con quỷ này... Cho dù là ngày mai thì cũng phải làm thôi. Nhưng chắc là phải chuyển sớm món quà rồi."

Dipper nhìn vào camera.

Nụ cười nắng hạ-

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật."

***

Dừng băng lại, Mabel nắm chặt tấm thiệp gắn kèm cuốn băng màu hồng trong tay. Nước mắt như những viên pha lê lăn xuống gò má.

Ngày 31/8, ngày cuối cùng của mùa hè, ngày... sinh nhật lần thứ 26.

"Dipper" Pines - kẻ sát nhân tam giác - bị tử hình.

Cố hít sâu lấy lại bình tĩnh, Mabel đưa tay ra ấn điều khiển. Cô cần phải thu lại cuốn băng-

Băng chạy tiếp.

Giây cuối cùng của đoạn băng ngày 30/8:

Một cái bóng hình tam giác chợt xuất hiện ngay sau lưng "Dipper" Pines.

Màn hình biến thành màu đen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- Không đem fic đi nơi khác khi chưa có sự cho phép của tác giả ---


	2. [THE TRIANGLE MURDERS – AVE MARIA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phần hai của truyện, chưa được đăng tải lên page "Gravity Falls - Giải mã bí ẩn"

SDUW WZR - SURORJXH  


[THE TRIANGLE MURDERS – Ave Maria]

Ngày khiến mọi thứ được phát hiện.  


Nhưng đêm là khoảnh khắc chúng bị che giấu.

***  


Người ta đồn rằng trong cánh rừng Gravity Falls có một quỷ đang cư ngụ.  


“…”  


“Dipper?”  


“…”  


“Chẳng có gì ở đó cả đâu. Ta mau đi thôi Dipper!”  


“…Vâng.”

***  


“Mabel? Dipper đâu?!”  


“Cháu… cháu không biết! Một phút trước em ấy còn vừa ở đây mà-“  


Họ nói rằng đừng bao giờ thỏa thuận với con quỷ đó.  


“Dipper…? Dipper!!!”  


Họ nói rằng linh hồn của người làm thỏa thuận sẽ bị lấy cắp.  


“Đừng bao giờ đi vào khu rừng một mình như thế nữa nhé! Cháu làm bọn ta sợ quá!”  


…Họ nói rằng con quỷ ấy chỉ toàn nói những lời dối trá.  


“…Vâng.”  


***  


“Dipper?”  


“…”  


“Từ cái vụ bị lạc em trở nên lạ lắm. Có chuyện gì sao?”  


“Không hẳn.”  


“Ừ…”  


Mabel nheo mắt lại. Trong bóng đêm cô không thể đoán Dipper đang nghĩ gì, nên đành trả lời bâng quơ như vậy.  


“… Mai em có muốn sang nhà chị Wendy không? Biết đâu lại có vụ gì đó lãng mạn xảy ra thì sao?”  


Dipper cười khẽ.  


“Đừng đùa em nữa mà. Với cả bác Manly Dan ngày mai ở nhà, chắc gì đã để cho hai chị em mình vào.”  


“Bác ấy hôm nay đốn được khá nhiều củi nên tâm trạng tốt lắm. Còn nói sẽ chiêu đãi bữa thịt lợn rừng nữa kia.”  


“Nói khi nào mà em không biết nhỉ?”  


“Lúc em đang mải suy nghĩ vẩn vở gì đó. Mà nói thật này, đừng có nhìn lung tung khi người khác nói chứ, em làm họ sợ đấy!”

***

“Ha… ha… hah…”  


Tiếng thử hồng hộc nặng nề trong đêm tối.  


Từng giọt máu đỏ thắm đọng lại trên cán.  


“Vứt đống thịt thừa này xuống đi, Dipper.” Gió gào thét bên vách thác.  


Lúc buông tay ra thì đã không còn có thể quay đầu lại được nữa rồi.  


***  


Hôm sau Mabel thấy bác Manly Dan vô cùng tức giận vì chiếc rìu đã không còn thấy đâu nữa.  


***  


Toby Determined đăng tải bài tìm người đầu tiên trên tờ báo của mình.  


***  


“… Ngươi thật sự đã…làm thế…?...”  


“Dipper?”  


Mabel ngáp, hé mắt hỏi.  


“Em nói chuyện với ai vậy?”  


Chưa bao giờ Dipper quay đầu lại nhanh như thế.  


Hai tròng mắt phát sáng màu vàng trong đêm.  


Mabel dụi mắt.  


Vẫn là màu nâu hạt dẻ.  


“Không có gì đâu… Em chỉ gặp ác mộng thôi. Chị ngủ đi.”  


“Ngủ ngon nhé Dipper.”  


“… Ngủ ngon.”  


Ánh trăng mùa hè bị đám mây che mờ.

***  


“Có đáng không?”  


“…”  


“Cứu Sao Băng?”  


“…”  


“À, phải, nhớ ra rồi. Đây là lí do vì sao ta thích con người. Các người sống quá phụ thuộc vào nhau, tới mức trở nên ngu ngốc. Và người là kẻ ngu ngốc nhất ta từng biết.”

“… Nếu không làm gì đó, chị ấy sẽ chết.”  


Tiếng cười điên dại vang lên khắp cánh rừng, tương phản với cào màu xám buồn của bầu trời.  


“Sao Băng còn chả nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Không một ai nhớ hết. Kể cả người làm phép là ngươi! Vậy mà cũng chấp nhận?! Ngươi BIẾT chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo mà.”  


“Đành vậy, nhưng ta không thể… chết bây giờ.”  


“Ái chà chà… Ôi Dipper ơi là Dipper, đành là mang tên ngôi sao sáng nhất bầu trời, vậy mà sao cái đầu lại u ám quá ~”

***

 _Ave Maria! ___  
_Maiden mild! ___  
_Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer ___  
_For thou canst hear amid the wild ___  
_'Tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid, despair. ___  
_We slumber safely 'til the morrow ___  
_Though we've by man outcast reviled ___  
_Oh, maiden, see a maiden's sorrow ___  
_Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child! ___  
_Ave Maria ___

 _Ave Maria, gratia plena ___  
_Maria, gratia plena ___  
_Maria, gratia plena ___  
_Ave, ave dominus _  
_Dominus tecum___

 _The murky cavern's air so heavy ___  
_Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled ___  
_Oh, maiden, hear a maiden pleadin' ___  
_Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child ___  
_Ave Maria ___  
_Ave Maria ___

***  


“Em… nói cái gì vậy? Tại sao em nói với bố mẹ rằng mình nghe thấy có quỷ trong đầu kia chứ?!”  


“Nó đúng là sự thật mà… Làm ơn, hãy tin em đi…”  


“… Không được đâu Dipper ạ. Chị… chị cứ nghĩ em bị bắt nạt hay gì đó cơ… Nhưng chuyện này… Em phải phân biệt được đâu là thực tại và đâu là ảo giác chứ…”  


“Đừng…”  


“Có lẽ bố mẹ nói đúng… Em cần được giúp đỡ…”  


“Mabel… hắn-“  


“ĐỦ RỒI!” Mabel bịt hai tai lại. Hai cổ tay vẫn còn những vết đỏ do bị bóp quá chặt , dấu móng tay hằn rõ trên những thớ thịt đang cố liền lại.  


Thở dốc một lúc, cố gắng bình tĩnh lại…  


“Mai… bố mẹ sẽ đưa em đi viện. Các bác sĩ… sẽ giúp em hồi phục lại, Dipper.”  


“… Không. Tại sao, tại sao không ai tin em hết?!!”  


***  


“Ta đã nói thế nào rồi Dipper? Chuyện này là do ngươi mua vào thân mình thôi…”  


“…”  


“Chấp nhận số phận có lẽ là lựa chọn sáng suốt nhất.”  


***  


_Oh, maiden, hear a maiden pleadin' ___  
_Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child ___  
_Ave Maria ___  
_Ave Maria ___

Màn hình tối đen.  


Trong căn phòng, vì không có đèn nên chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả.  


Nhưng ánh trăng đã soi vào được bóng một cô gái tóc nâu ôm lấy màn hình mà gào khóc.  


“Xin lỗi… Chị xin lỗi…”  


.  
.  
.  
Ave Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bài "Ave Maria" này là bản của CELINE DION.  
> Bài hát này được phát trong tập "Sock Opera".
> 
> \--- Không đem fic đi nới khác khi chưa có sự cho phép của tác giả ---


End file.
